chroniclesofalexstraszafandomcom-20200215-history
Blue is Better
Blue is Better is the second game of the Tails of Azeroth series. The game was released on 27 October 2017. Plot After Alexander, an ordinary peasant, returns home from an unsuccessful raid, he witnesses his wife cheating on him with a draenei, who then throws Alexander out of the house. Refusing to accept defeat, Alexander later comes up with a plan to get his spouse back: First, he needs to visit a hermit, who lives nearby, and second, ask him to create a potion that would increase Alexander’s masculinity – what could be any simpler? Yet, as time goes by, things are starting to take an unexpected turn. Characters Protagonists Males: Major characters Females: Males: Minor characters Females: Males: Cameo appearances Females: Walkthrough Note: Pressing N button will toggle the speed hack Day 1 1. The game starts with Alexander returning home from a raid. Go to the house up the path and come next to its door. Watch an H-scene. 2. Watch 3 different conversations, then Alexander will end up in a tavern. Go to its second floor. 3. Talk to Hemet in the third room. Watch an H-scene. 4. Exit the tavern. Watch a short scene. Choose any dialogue option. Now you can go straight to Ortell or explore the village. Note: You can get a Secret H-scene #1 item (Lucky Murloc Coin) as a reward for completing the following side-quest 5. Go to Ortell's homestead. To get there you need to go along the path to the left from the tavern (as if you were coming out of it) until you see several buildings on the hill to the right. Go up to that hill. 6. Go to the stables on the farthest edge of the hill. Alexander will need something to climb up. Fortunately, there is a Ladder on the pumpkin field at the back side of the house. Pick the it up, go back to the stables gates, open the inventory and use the Ladder. Interact with the placed ladder. 7. When you are at the top of the stables, jump down and turn around - you will see Elena and Ortell. Interact with them and watch an H-scene. 8. Ortell requests Alexander to get his cat named Mint back. Go outside of the stables. You will see the cat running towards the beach. Go there. 9. You can hang around the beach and interact with different characters. When you finish your business, approach the totem on which Mint is sitting. Interact with it. Watch an H-scene. 10. After the scene, pick up the Cat who is now sitting between the totem and the stone. Go to Ortell's homestead. He is in the toilet cabin. Come close, open your inventory and use the Cat. You will see a number of dialogues. 11. Alexander ends up in a guest house. Now go to bed. Watch an H-scene. Day 2 12. After Alexander wakes up, there will be another H-scene. 13. Now you will find yourself in the main house. You can stay here for a while and look for H-scenes or go right to the cellar. 14. In the cellar walk to the left door and then go through a hallway towards the ladder. Interact with it. 15. In the morning leave the guest house and go downstairs to the pond. There you will see Luxia taking a shower in the cabin. Talk to her. 16. Go inside the main house to the second floor. Open the third door and move behind the folding screen to the Mother who is taking a bath. Talk to her. Watch an H-scene. 17. Go back to the shower cabin near the pond. Interact with the leaking pipe. To repair it, Alexander will need to get a Toolkit. Now go to the tavern. 18. In the tavern you can ask Bruce about Rune. After that, go outside and take the path left to the totem on your right. Go along the road until you see a house with a night elf (Shione, Rune's wife) and a draenei (Vanessa, a blacksmith). Talk to them. 19. After the short dialogue, turn your back to the door of that house. In front of you there is a hill with a big tree on it. Rune is next to this tree. Go talk to him, then watch an H-scene. 20. Now you should visit the forge (it is located in front of the tavern). There talk to Vanessa. If you want to find out more about relationships between her and Shione, choose "Rune's wife" option during the dialogue. Vanessa will give you the tools only if you complete her request. 21. Go to the three orcs in the clearing, jump onto the shed and talk to them. Then return to Vanessa and tell her the news - she will lend you the Toolkit. 22. The next destination is Ortell's house. You will catch him with Elena. Talk to them and watch an H-scene. 23. Ortell demands Queen Azshara's Panties. You can find her lying on the beach. To get close you will have to bypass her guards by moving from a side where they will not see you. After you do it, interact with the Queen. Watch an H-scene. 24. After getting up, go to the second floor of the tavern. Interact with the guard who is blocking the way into the middle room and then go talk to the Queen. Watch an H-scene. 25. Lady Azshara will agree to give you her silken gift. Now back to Ortell. Open your inventory and give him the Panties. 26. Time to return to the draenei's estate. When you get there, go to the leaking pipe and use the Toolkit on it. Luxia appears. 27. In the main building you can go first talk to Elena in the middle room of the second floor - she will tell you a bit of her story. After that, visit the cellar where you will have been awaited by the Mother. Come close and watch an H-scene. 28. You are interrupted by Melona. She will take you to the set - there you get another H-scene. 29. Secret H-scene #2 item: After the audition, go to the big building (Inna's hideout) between the tavern and Sylvanas' residence. From there, go down along the road to the wooden platform in the river and approach the boat. Pick up a Fishing Rod from there. 30. Return to the second floor of the estate. Go to the middle room where Elena and Melona are playing a card game. Watch 2 consecutive H-scenes. Day 3 31. Leave the guest house after you wake up. You will witness a dialogue scene between Elena and her aunts. 32. Go along the road between the main square and the estate - there you can find Inna standing near her hideout. Talk to Inna and follow her into the building. Interact with her once again. Watch 2 consecutive H-scenes. 33. Go outside the hideout after watching these scenes. 34. Head for Ortell's house. You will not find him inside - he is in the abandoned mine behind the hill on which his homestead is located. Go there and come into the mine. Watch a dialogue scene, then talk to the Witch. 35. Return to Ortell's house and pick up an Club Invite from the table next to his bed. Leave the house and look forward - far ahead is the building located behind an islet. You need to go there and give the Club Invite to the orc bouncer. 36. Secret H-scene #1 item: Inside the club, go to the first room of the second floor and interact with the satchel on the right bed - you will receive a Tiny Key. 37. Now you can hang around for a bit or leave the club immediately. Here inside you can watch Luxia dancing in front of the stage, take a special drink at the bar or look for some H-scenes. 38. Leave the club and talk to the bouncer, then pick up Dungeon Keys. Go back to Ireola the Witch and free her by using Dungeon Keys on the gate. 39. Now visit Ireola's house. It is located behind the tower along the road that connects this tower with the main square. Go inside the house and talk to Ireola. Watch an H-scene. 40. To make the potion, Ireola requests one Ghost Mushroom. It grows in the mine in front of the beach (it is not the abandoned mine where you first met Ireola). Go inside the mine and take the right turn. Come next to the gate and interact with it. 41. Turn around and go deep in the mine. In the farthest cave you will see two nude orcs. Talk to them. Now leave the mine. 42. When outside, you can go visit Luxia who is now standing in the clearing next to the bear struck down by her. 43. Return to the main square and go along the road to the estate until you see a house with an opened door on the right. Come inside. An orc (Borug) and his wife are making love. Talk to them. Watch an H-scene. 44. After the scene, go back to the mine where the Ghost Mushroom grows and pick it up. 45. Now back to Ireola. Give her the Ghost Mushroom from your inventory. She will ask you to come again a day after. 46. Leave the Witch's house - you will come across Rune. He is asking for your "help". Go to his place (it is the same house where Shione and Vanessa were sitting together). Watch an H-scene. 47. Secret H-scene #2 item: Go to the wooden platform in the pond on the back of the draenei's estate and use the Fishing Rod on the water. You will receive a VHS. 48. Return to the draenei's guest house and talk to Elena inside. Watch 3 consecutive H-scenes. 49. Once Alexander goes to bed, you will get another H-scene. Day 4 50. After waking up, visit the Witch's house and interact with the potion on the table. Watch a conversation. Now you will be able to access a lot of different H-scenes, but do not go to Alexander's house (in which his wife lives) yet. 51. Secret H-scene #2 item: Go to the graveyard and pick up Some Key from the middle tombstone on the right side. 52. Go to the first room on the second floor of the draenei's estate and talk to Luxia. 53. Secret H-scene #1 item: Visit Sylvanas' residence and talk to the Demon Huntress who is standing at the entrance. Then you should walk up the stairs until you get to a small round room - there use the Tiny Key on the jewelry box and receive a Mysterious Key. 54. Leave the residence. 55. Head to the main square and talk to Luxia who is now standing next to the forge. Note: Now you should choose one of the 2 endings Known bugs * Alexander's hands overlap Melona's buttocks during the last part of the scene in her room the morning of the second day (Optional H-scene #4). * There is a low invisible wall in Ortell's cave in front of the cell that has to be jumped over in order to go through it. * Activating the scene between a female draenei and two worgens on the first floor of the gentlemen's club (Optional H-scene #12) will result in incorrect operation of the action key. * The Hunter's bow model keeps lying on the ground even after picking the bow up or after the Hunter disappears when Luxia kills the bear. * Alexander's hand overlaps Borug's Wife's right foot during the first part of the scene (Story H-scene #19). * On the 4th day, before drinking the Witch's potion, you can see Alori frozen in exactly the same pose in her room as when she was enjoying the female eredar's company on the 3rd day. Trivia * If you come too close to the bear in the clearing, it will kill you. However, Alexander will be immediately resurrected at the cemetery nearby. * There are two different variants of how Luxia will respond to Alexander while taking a shower on the 2nd day. It depends on whether or not he visited her room while wandering around their house early in the morning. * You can find a toy cow near Ortell's house, which has no use, except that you can drag it around the map just for fun. * There is a glowing cabin behind Ortell's house, which has no specific purpose as well. Category:Tails of Azeroth episodes Category:Male protagonist